En Sabah Nur (Earth-11052)
En Sabah Nur is widely believed to be the world's first mutant and throughout the millennia, became known as Apocalypse. Biography ''X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons En Sabah Nur was born in Egypt with grey skin and bizarre blue patterns on his skin. He was abandoned to die in the desert. His cries were heard when he was found by a tribe of bandits led by a fierce warrior named Baal. Baal saw the potential in the infant and trained him to be a great warrior. Baal's training combined with En Sabah Nur's mostly dormant mutant abilities made him untouchable in battle. The Pharaoh Rama-Tut soon heard of En Sabah Nur's inhuman power and sent his army to slay the boy. The pharaoh's army massacred the bandits and killed Baal. Upon seeing the death of the closest thing he had to a father, En Sabah Nur's full powers emerged and he decimated the Pharaoh's army with his raw power before heading off to find the Pharaoh. En Sabah Nur had discovered a device left by Rama-Tut called the Eye of Ages that would turn all humans on Earth into mutants. When En Sabah Nur tried to power the device, he was weakened. His high priests, afraid of his power, imprisoned him in the Eye of Ages then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains to be imprisoned him behind three doors. He became known by the name Apocalypse. Centuries later, Apocalypse used his telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and found the hypnotist Mesmero. The final door required Mesmero to enlist the aid of Rogue and Mystique. Rogue used her absorbing power to absorb enough energy from other mutants to revive Apocalypse. Mystique used her shape-shifting abilities to unlock the door and was turned to stone in the process. The X-Men and Magneto with his Brotherhood of Mutants and Acolytes worked together to stop Mesmero, but they were too late. The awakened Apocalypse defeated them all in an instant and vanished. X-Men Evolution: Ascension Apocalypse's master plan included uncovering pyramids in Mexico, China, and Egypt that would help relay the Eye of Ages' mutation affect across the globe. To help protect these pyramids, Apocalypse enslaved Magneto, Xavier, Storm, and Mystique as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse to guard the pyramids and the base hidden under the Sphinx. The X-Men gathered their allies such as modified Sentinels under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Together they launched an offensive against the pyramids. In the end, Rogue stopped Apocalypse by using the power she absorbed from Leech to shut of his mutant abilities and trap him in the Eye of Ages. Wolverine then sent Apocalypse through time using the vessel that Rama-Tut had used to arrive in ancient Egypt. Apocalypse was not killed, but his destination was unknown. After the battle, Wolverine and Rogue thought they may not be lucky to see the last of Apocalypse. Xavier read his mind and saw various visions of the future. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Life-Force Energy Absorption:' Apocalypse was able to absorb the life-force of Rogue's vast collection of life-forces in order to regenerate and restore himself. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Apocalypse is the only one in Ancient Egypt who had completely mastered the extremely advanced technology. *'Superhuman Strength:' Apocalypse's natural mutant strength was already beyond peak human limits. After merging with the extremely advanced technology, his strength and muscle mass was further increased. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Apocalypse's speed and reflexes are unnatural. *'Superhuman Durability:' Apocalypse is incredibly tolerance to trauma. After merging with the extremely advanced technology, his bodily tissues, cellular and skin strength was greatly increased. *'Immortality:' Apocalypse is beyond aging and ailments. *'Shapeshifting:' After merging with the extremely advanced technology, Apocalypse gained advanced shape-shifting capabilities. **'Size Manipulation:' Apocalypse can alter his size and mass depending on his needs. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to his shape-shifting powers, Apocalypse can regenerate instantaneously. **'Weapon Forming:' Apocalypse can shape-shift his arms into advanced weapons and laser cannons. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' Apocalypse has very potent telekinetic abilities, enough to create massive telekinetic shockwaves with just a hand gesture or a simple clap. He as even able to levitate Charles and Storm with just thought. *'Telepathy:' Apocalypse was able to communicate with Charles Xavier telepathically. *'Portal Generation:' Apocalypse was able to translocate Storm, Charles, Magneto and a new Mystique into his technological pods which transformed them into his horseman. *'Cyberkinesis:' Apocalypse has power over his extremely advanced technology, which in turn, give him command over other lower technological equipment. **'Technology Merging:' Apocalypse was able to merge with his advanced technology to further increase his powers. He was even able to merge with a Sentinel in order to destroy the other Sentinels. **'Shielding:' Apocalypse is able to create energy shields around his technologically advanced pyramids. *'Mutant Enhancement:' By using his extremely advanced technology, Apocalypse is able to enhance the powers of his four horseman. He was even able to allow Charles Xavier the ability to move with his legs. Appearances/Voice Actors *Earth-11052 (2 films) **X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons'' (First Appearance; no dialogue) **''X-Men Evolution: Ascension'' - David Kaye Trivia *Apocalypse's backstory is completely taken from the comics, and his plan is based off of Magneto's from X-Men the movie. Gallery En Sabah Nur2.jpg|Nur holds Baal's dead body. En Sabah Nur3.jpg|Nur at his first defeat. En Sabah Nur4.jpg|Nur before he absorbed Rogue's collected powers. En Sabah Nur5.jpg|The restored Nur overpowers the X-Men and the Brotherhood in one blow. En Sabah Nur.jpg|En Sabah Nur at the Eye of Ages. See Also *Apocalypse Category:X-Men Evolution characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Earth-11052 Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Intelligence Category:Earth-11052